


of quiet night and confession

by heimndall



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Bad Spelling & Grammar, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Confessions, Erik Lehnsherr Has a Crush, Erik Lehnsherr Loves Charles Xavier, Fluff, M/M, No Beach Divorce (X-Men), Not Beta Read, X Mansion, X-Men: First Class (2011)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28338771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heimndall/pseuds/heimndall
Summary: Charles and Erik had a little chat on the night before their Cuba attack (and beach divorce, but sush). Fortunately, everything goes well.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	of quiet night and confession

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a few months ago when I just finished First Class, so please forgive me if it's a little ooc. Aaaand my first language is not English, so I'm really sorry if there is any grammatical error(s). Thank you!

It was a calm night in the X-mansion. Everyone was sound asleep, knocked out after the harsh training they did these past few days. But Charles, wasn't.

He was busy thinking and calculating for any possible outcome tomorrow. He could sense someone coming on his way, but he was too unfocused to even pay a little attention.

A knocked was hear, and Charles finally snap out of his thoughts. He walked lazily and opened the door, despite knowing who is there already.

“Hello, Erik.” He said, a wide smile plastered on his pale face.

The man in front of him looked like hes confused, and somewhat ashamed— of something. But Charles know better than to look at Erik's mind, he respect his friend's privacy.

“Uhm,” Erik's eyes were looking everywhere except Charles'. “Good night, Charles.”

Charles chuckled softly and Erik was clearly flustered. He said, “Oh, Erik. Did you just come all the way over here just to say good night?”

Erik hung his head low. That was not his intention when he braced himself to knock on this man's door. He had something important to say, to confess, but he's too much of a coward to admit it out loud.

“If you dont want to say it, perhaps I can look inside and hear it myself?”

“No! I mean, don't. Please stay away from my head.”

Charles nodded. As much as he wanted to look, he knew that invading Erik's privacy is unethical. Moreover, Erik looked like he's being dead serious about this matter— his reddening ears were the proof.

Charles smiled, “Okay. Do you want to come in, Erik? We can talk normally or play chess if you want to.”

Perfect. That was what Erik wanted when he knocked into the wooden door— talking to Charles.

Not expecting an answer, Charles didn't wait for Erik to give reaction. He turned his body and walked into a small table in the middle of the room, where a set of chess was placed.

Erik awkwardly used his metal-bending power to pull the chair and sat. The chess was already placed neatly in front of them.

“So,” Charles started, moving a pawn. “Is there anything you want to talk to me, Erik?”

Erik cleared his throat, and instead of giving answer, he moved a pawn with his power. Charles waited patiently as the game went on and on.

After several other turns, Erik suddenly wiped his face with his rough and calloused hands.

“I'm sorry, Charles,” he hung his head low, as if their feet were the most interesting view he ever saw. “I didn't mean to disturb you.”

Charles placed a soft smile on his face, “It's completely okay. I understand that you may be nervous and all, but Erik, please know that you can talk to me about anything. We're friends afterall."

Erik raised his head, his grey-ish eyes met a pair of electric blue. He couldn't masked his little gasp— Charles' eyes are always mesmerizing.

As if being hypnotised, Erik felt the burden on his chest and shoulders disappear. He gulped, swallowing whatever lump that is evidence on his throat.

“I'm afraid.”

That was all Erik said. The two pair of eyes were still looking at each other, searching for answers and comfort.

Charles didn't respond.

“I'm afraid,” Erik emphasized. “Of everything. What if things goes wrong? What if I mess up? What if I can't avenge my mother's death? What if someone die or I hurted someone? The possibilities are endless, Charles.”

Charles only nodded, “Oh, dear.”

Silent engulfed the both of them. Once again, they focused on the chess board in front of them until Charles cleared his throat. He stretched his back, his back made clicking noises.

“I do understand why are you nervous, but please know that I do trust you. I really trust you. And if by any chance, you mess it up tomorrow, then we just need to fix everything. Together. Okay?”

There. Erik felt it again, that kind of feeling. He doesn't know what is it, but he knew that he like it. The feeling when your chest is warm, full of emotions. He can felt blood rushing into his ears, maybe even making them red, but he couldn't care less.

His vision narrowed; as if everything else around them is blur. All he could see was Charles' serious expression, his furrowed eyebrows, and that electric blue eyes blinking slowly. Erik was seriously captivated.

Only God knows how long has Erik stared at the smaller man in front of him, but hes shocked to death when his thr man in front of him raised his face.

Erik faked a cough immediately, making Charles' expression slowly turn into confusion.

“Hey,” Charles reached out, grabbing Erik's hand. “Are you okay?”

When Erik felt Charles' skin getting in a contact with his, he jolted. Out of reflex, he pulled his hand harshly. In all honesty, he was as shocked as Charles.

“I'm sorry,” and the worst part is, Charles looked genuinely sorry. “I shouldnt have touched your hand like that.”

Erik wanted to scream; that it's okay, that he loves the warm feeling Charles gave him, that he would like to hold Charles' hands— but he can't. He just sat there, nodding to himself.

“Should we continu—”

“Charles.”

There was something wrong in Erik's voice. It's somehow deeper, and Charles can felt a lot of emotions clinging into it. Charles had to use majority of his will-power— so he would not take a look at Erik's mind accidentally.

“Theres,” Erik gulped. “There is something I've always wanted to tell you. And I don't know if the both of us can survive tomorrow, so I figured that.. telling you right now is the best option I have.”

Charles moved to fix the way he sit. He can sense the air between them getting more intense, and even his own heartbeat raced.

“Okay.”

The clock kept ticking but Erik didn't say anything. Charles waited while his eyes observed the man in front of him.

He always knew that Erik has nicer built than him, that is already clear. Erik is way taller, way muscular, and damn, his jaw. He even caught a glimpse of Erik's abs a few days ago, but that's something for another time. And right now, he also realized that Erik's cheeks were slightly red. Wait, was he blushing?

“Erik,” Charles tried to joke. “Are you trying to confess or something? You look nervous.”

It was supposed to be a joke. But Charles didn't fail to catch the way Erik's eyes widen, or the way his breath hitched. Charles felt his heart swell, his stomach warm filled with emotions.

“Oh, my,” Charles chuckled sheepishly. “Just pretend I didn't say anything."

Erik rubbed his neck nervously to hide his awkwardness. He needed to do something, so the situation won't turn any more awkward.

“I'm sorry, I truly am. I know you might see me differently now, like a freak, but please know that I am also trying my best to get rid of these.. feelings.”

Charles grinned ear to ear as he beamed, “Why would you be sorry? I'm really touched and well, happy. You know, I also had these kind of weird tingling in my stomach whenever you're around."

“Wait," Erik blinked multiple times. "So you're telling me that you are okay with it?”

Charles raised his hand to grab Erik's, again. “It's completely fine.”

Both of them smiled, the warm sparks slowly creeping to their hearts. Erik cleared his throat, not sure of what he should say.

“Thanks,” he cursed himself— why is he feeling so shy for gods sake? It's only Charles, nothing would gone wrong.

Charles was trying so hard to stiffle his laugh but he failed. After a while, Erik also let out a small chuckle.

Needless to say, they both had a really wonderful night.


End file.
